


we are lost

by orphan_account



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Immortal Severance Ending (Sekiro), Low Chaos (Dishonored), what the hell is a beta anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A crow and wolf meet in their dreams after losing their world.





	we are lost

**Author's Note:**

> man these short things are quite stress-free  
seems like im gonna post some old wips and ficlets, hahaha

They met in a dream, cloudy and misty. It wasn't the Void, it wasn't the Divine Realm. It wasn't blood-soaked nightmares of taunting faces and prison cells nor fiery nightmares of war and desolation and nothingness.

The one-armed man in front of the crow looked as if he had grown weary of the world, however.

In the wolf's eyes, the left-marked man looked the same as well.

And they knew. They just... knew.

"How did you do it?" The wolf asked forlornly as he collapsed onto the ground. Mist arose where he sat, and he kept his eyes on the formless plane beneath them.

The crow blinked owlishly, then his shoulders sagged. He sat with the wolf, hardly any more graceful than him. "I... I gave mercy to the people, and justice to those who wronged me."

"And she's alive now?"

"Yes."

The wolf laughed coldly and buried his worn face in his hand, and the crow couldn't help but pity him, pride be damned. This man was so lost, so lonely, with nothing but the ashes of war to keep him company.

"I have need of another set of eyes and ears," the crow finds himself saying, the invitation unbidden. "Filling in three stations at once can--"

He didn't expect a snarl from the wolf, poisonous and filled with hateful vitriol, who stared at him with red eyes filled more with grief than rage, and the crow silenced himself.

One master. One loyalty. He can understand the grave's incapable nature to quells a man's calling.

"I'd do anything to have him back," the wolf whispered. "I'd rend the world apart, tear apart nations, sacrifice to the vilest of gods, but what then? The soul of a divine heir is beyond even the realms of my land's gods. Sometimes, I can still feel the dragon's tears in my hand."

"I wish she was alive."

The wolf looked up towards the crow, and the other smiled forlornly. The wolf wondered if he's seen such an expression on his face before.

"I am alone am not good enough for her, but I'm all she has."

They are both insufficient, imperfect servants who let their masters die, and so they spent the rest of the dream silently commiserating together.


End file.
